The Doctor Is Leaving
by Xx-Anxiety-xX
Summary: The Vicious Red Team Is Murdering Every Last Blu, Without The Blu's Doctor It Would Be The End Of The Blu Team! The Red Medic Stumbles Across The Blu Team's Medic During Battle; Mercilessly Killing Him Of Course, And Taking His Identity. Will They Ever Figure Out That Their True Medic Is Gone Or Is It Just Their Fate To Die By The Hands Of Someone They Thought They Once Loved?


The Red Medic aims his gun at the Blu Engineer. The Engineer Swallows nervously, afraid to make a move. One sentence repeated over in his mind,'This definetely ain't the end.' He took out his shotgun, raising it up towards the Red Medic. "You should'a brought more gun." He shot his gun instantly. The Red Medic flew back onto the floor, blood gushing out of his head like a sewer pipe gushing out water. "I'm a killer a' men, doc, and that's a god-honest truth." The Engineer began laughing, suddenly the Engineer's eyes widened as he glanced down at the ubersaw lodged in his chest. He turned his head only to see the blood covered **living** Medic. The Engineer's blurrted out,"Wha-?". The Red Medic smiled. "Danke for the ubercharge, my hard-hatted friend." The Red Medic pulled out his ubersaw, and walked away yelling, "Heavy! I am fully charged!" The Blu Engineer, eye's squinted, gazed at the smoke coming from the fake Dead Medic's body. A Red Spy appeared in it's place, along with another appearing behind the Engineer tapping on his shoulder.

"Nice shot." He snorted and shot him in between his eyes. The Red Medic walked up to the Red heavy. "Ready, Doctor?" The Red Heavy said, pointing towards the Blu Headquarter. "Ja." The Red Medic answered grinning. They began making their way to the Blu Headquarters. "Now is good time to run, cowards!"

**IN BLU HEADQUARTERS **

"Doctor! Doctor!" The Blu Spy ran into the supply room carrying two wounded teammates. A Blu Sniper and Engineer. A Red Scout with twisted and bloody legs looked over to the Spy. "Whoa, whoa, the Doc is occupied right now Spy. Get in line!" Spy facepalmed and walked into the doctor's office. "Hey get back here you little shape-shiftin'-" The door closed before Scout could finish. "Doctor." Spy peeked his head around the corner to see the Blu Medic, as consentrated as he could be. Spy didn't want to inerupt the Medic, afraid to get a syringe in his face. He definetely didn't want to listen to Scout the whole time in line either, but if his teammates die because he couldn't walk up to a doctor, it could just cost him his life anyways. He walked around the corner. The Medic was surgically removing sticky bombs from a Demoman's stomach. "Medic. We have a problem." The Medic jumped and sliced vein. "Agh. Why aren't you in line, Dummkopf." The Spy tilted his head in an apologizing manor and set the Sniper and Engineer down saying, "I need you to attend to these immediately, Doctor. One has a hole in their chest, another shot in their neck. You keep them alive, like all the others." The Medic sighs, "Ja, thank you." Spy nods. The Blu Medic begins to sew the Demoman's stomach back closed.

"You should go out to help ze others vit-"The Medic was interupted by the sound of broken glass clashing against the floor. He stood up and walked to the door. The Spy close behind; just as curious as the Medic. They peeked out to see bullets flying through the broken windows, piercing holes into the walls. The Medic groaned, "We don't have enough people for zis fight right now." Spy rolled a wheelchair over to the Medic. "Doctor, get the team into your office." They both agreed and began grabbing their teammates, carrying them into the Doctor's office. Scout scooted across the office floor. "Doc, there's still more outside." The Medic sighed, and gave the Spy his Medi-Gun.

"Heal zehm. I vill be back." The Blu Medic then ran outside, dodging the bullets. He began lifting a Blu Soldier off the ground, until something tapped his shoulder. "What might you be doing?" He turned his head to see the Red Medic, still covered in blood. "You expect to lift zim alone?" The Red Medic grinned and stabbed him in the side of his head with the same ubersaw he used to stab the Engineer. The Blu Medic fell to his knees, and onto the floor motionless. "Did zat sting? SAW-ry." The Red Medic laughed, and took the Blu Medic's misc. "Cute zings." He leaned against the wall of the Blu Headquarters examining the hats. He got up, as something blue dripped off his sleeve. He looked at the wall. "Vet paint?" He mummbled to himself. He began coating his clothing with the Blu paint. He took off his hats and hid them in his coat, putting the Blu Medic's misc on. "Pervect." He kicked the Blu Medic into a shrub after taking his ubersaw out of the Blu Medic's head. He picked up the Blu Soldier then, made his way inside the Blu Headquarters. "I vill tear the Blu's Headquarter out from ze inside."

He dodged his team's bullets, and made his way into the Doctor's office. "Zat vas easy." Everyone in the Blu office watched him as he came in holding the Blu Soldier. The Blu Spy walked up to him, "Welcome back, Doctor. Was this Soldier the only one out there?" The Medic nodded, completely confused, yet not showing the slightest bit of confusion in his face. "Doctor, please get working on these patients already." Said the spy, as a Blu Heavy walked over, "Heavy believe in Doctor. Heal teammates." The Medic couldn't be in a worse situation. The blue paint he covered himself in was still wet, if he touched anything and it rubbed off it would raise suspicion if not completely blow his cover.. He looked around for an answer.

"Doctor." The Heavy began to get impatient with the Medic. "Heavy think doctor have head injuries." The Medic finally cracked a sentence out. "No." He smiled, "Don't worry Medic is fine." The Blu Heavy was confused at his sudden smile, it's nothing different though. More than 'just a few' people believe the Medic is bipolar, and another few believe the Medic is just nuts. Either way, Heavy didn't care for very long.

He believed this is his doctor, crazy, bipolar, whatever; His one and only doctor, the one that keeps them all alive.


End file.
